Woman
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Why does Ulquiorra call Orihime Woman? Well read and find out! T rated for suggestive dilouge. Ulquihime!


**

* * *

**

Just decided to write this out of pure boredom. Enjoy!

* * *

**Woman**

"Why do you call me woman?"

Ulquiorra looked up from his homework to look at his roommate; Orihime Inoue.

He rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He replied dully.

Ever since he, Gin, and the other Espadas had joined the Shinagami's side after finding out that Aizen was only using them, they started to take up residents in the human world. And since they had no clue how to live in the human world, Ulquiorra found himself staying with Orihime Inoue, while the rest of the Espada found shelter with other human allies, they even found themselves enrolling in Orihime's high school. It wasn't long after that, that Aizen was defeated and left to rot in Heuco Mundo. (As it should be)

But sometimes……. Things grew awkward with in the apartment of Ulquiorra and Orihime.

The first example was their sleeping arrangements.

It wasn't really terrible, Ulquiorra slept out on the couch while Orihime was down the hall in her bedroom, but it would have helped if she didn't get up so early. Because when she got up, she would go into the kitchen in the skimpiest pajamas he has ever saw in his life. They covered her "private areas" but the short shorts and skin tight tank top left little to his imagination. The only thing that kept him in check was that pure and innocent smile she gave him while she made them breakfast.

The next example was school work.

It surprised Ulquiorra in the beginning that Orihime was actually a straight A student and held the 3rd highest grade in the grade. But later on he would see her working on homework in the kitchen and humming happily to herself. This is not the main reason that Ulquiorra would want to slit his throat though.

It was the way she did her homework. She would bite on her pencil in class and would fill his head with "unnecessary images". She would also come into his room late at night asking questions about the assignment before bed.

He would give her better answers if she wasn't so close to him when she asked.

The final reason was their……… bathroom schedules.

They both knew they needed one after Ulquiorra had walked in on Orihime as she prepared her bath. Though it still didn't help that his imagination would run wild and come up with less-then-innocent images when he would hear the water running in the bathroom before he went to bed, thus causing his some "problems" and making him get up really early in the morning and take a rather cold shower.

To some it up: Ulquiorra was a man to be pitied.

Now Orihime stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and wearing those "delightful" garments she called pajamas with a little pout on her lips.

_Lord just shoot me now. _Ulquiorra mentally groaned as he found his gaze straying to her moist pink lips that were practically begging him to be kissed.

"Why do you call me woman?" Orihime repeated with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Ulquiorra felt slight amusement at this.

"I call you that because that is what you are." He replied coolly.

"But I'm only sixteen! I'm still a teenager, not a woman." Orihime whined slightly. Ulquiorra just grunted before he stood from the kitchen table.

"I'll be going to the library for some research. Keep the door unlocked for me. Woman." Ulquiorra made sure to draw out the word "woman" slowly, as to show Orihime that it was the only thing he was going to call her.

Ulquiorra exited the house, fully aware that the streetlights would be on soon and that he just left Orihime slightly miffed at him.

****************************

When Ulquiorra returned to the apartment, it was 10:00 P.M.

When he opened the door to the apartment, he heard water running.

Ulquiorra could feel his eyebrows raise at this. _Did Orihime forget to turn off the water again? _Ulquiorra silently wondered as he made his way to the bathroom.

He checked the door to find it unlocked.

He opened the door to find steam filling the room and making his clothes stick slightly to his body. He stepped in quietly and closed the door behind him so that he didn't let any of the heat leave the room.

Suddenly, he heard a sigh.

His eyes just noticed the shadow behind the curtain and Ulquiorra's expression changed to something comical.

Ulquiorra's eyes ran over the shadow of Orihime behind the curtains and it left him far more sweaty then the steam did.

Her slim figure defiantly didn't go unnoticed. He watched as she ran her hands over her hair to imply the shampoo. He had to bite his lip from not groaning out when he saw her hands run over her body to either torture him or lather her body with soap. His eyes slowly drifted towards her chest and he felt his lower region start to feel really uncomfortable.

Suddenly the water turned off.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he quickly found himself rushing out of the bathroom, making sure he didn't forget to close the door.

He quickly hopped onto the couch and grabbed a random novel off the coffee table and opened it to make it seem like he was reading.

It would have gone better if he didn't hear the little squeak from the hall and he just HAD to look up.

His eyes were met with the sight of Orihime in a towel standing red faced in the middle of the hallway.

Ulquiorra dropped his novel.

Orihime fidgeted nervously in her towel.

"Uh…sorry. I must have interrupted your reading………."

Ulquiorra could feel his mouth go dry as his eyes scanned her dripping form with a greedy look.

"This is why I call you woman." Ulquiorra finally stated with a low and husky tone.

Orihime's look changed to confusion till she suddenly found Ulquiorra only a mouths distance away from her face.

His hands found their way to her hips and started to gently rub circles on them. He bend to her ear and whispered.

"This figure will one day drive me mad with want." Orihime shuddered when Ulquiorra took her earlobe in between his teeth and how his breath made her knees go weak. Ulquiorra trailed light kisses down her throat and relished in the blissful moans Orihime made when he kissed certain spots.

Ulquiorra laid his forehead on her shoulder and took in her scent. He rose his head to look at her face.

And the sight made him catch his breath.

Her hair was mussed from his little ministration and her eyes were laden with desire and a deep love.

He found himself softly placing his lips on hers and quickly grew addicted to her cherry tasting lips. Orihime returned the passion with as much as Ulquiorra was. Ulquiorra found his hands nestle themselves in Orihime's hair and pull her deeper into the kiss. When the two finally released each other a little reluctantly, they were panting for breath. Ulquiorra laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you. Woman." He confessed with his voice thick with desire.

Orihime's eyes watered and her smile grew. "I love you too." She whispered back before they continued their little "activity".

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


End file.
